Rave of the Season
by purpleunity321
Summary: Where Aerrow and Dark Ace first admitted the feelings: At the Rave of the Season. Review please. Yaoi, disclaimer and warnings inside. No likey, back clicky.


Warning: yaoi, drinking, Rave music, explicit language and mild groping

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. They're owned by Nerd Corps. Nor do I own "Time to Dance" , by Panic At the Disco, or "Please Don't Stop the Music" by Rhianna. I own nothing. Well, except Shelly, but that's it.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_voice of reason_**

_Lyrics_

Enjoy.

* * *

Piper was happy.

In fact, she was overjoyed.

She was one of the least interesting chicks Atmos had ever seen, in Finn's words. Well, the two guys grinding up against her didn't believe that! She couldn't believe her luck. She giggled as one of them growled at the other.

She admitted, it was probably that drink concoction she ordered and drunk that made it okay for two boys to fight over her like a piece of meat. And, she mused, probably during the ending night; one of them would try and bring her to the back of the club. And of course she'll refuse. And if they tried to give her gruff…well, she show _them_ what she was made of!

She couldn't believe that she once gave Finn the third degree for buying tickets to this Rave ("(It's gonna be the rave of the season! He implored, "We _have _to go!!") But now…she was having a BLAST!! She waved her arm in the air, the purple bracelet clinking and changing colors in the lights. Each person was given a bracelet like hers and sent to a certain area with people of the same bracelet. She was sent to the purple area. And suddenly practically a third of the guys there started to hit on her. Dressed in a fluffy miniskirt, neon green fishnets, black boots, plus a skull tube top, she was a sight to see. Not to mention she let her hair down and instead of a hair band, she had a black and green bow with a skull in the middle and the pink glow-in-the-dark necklace around her neck.

She wondered where Aerrow was.

* * *

Aerrow was uncomfortable.

When he found out that Finn nearly traded their entire power supply (again) and some random items from the storage, he nearly felt like throttling the blonde sharpshooter. The feeling rose even more so.

Clad in black skinny pants, sleeveless black shirt, fishnet, and neon junk, Aerrow never felt more the fool until now. Sighing, he listened to the music, trying to get into the mood. He stared sourly at the green bracelet on his wrist. While his friends and Finn (he though bitterly) were sent over to the purple area, he, Aerrow, was sent over to the green area, where half of the guys and girls were ready hit to upon him. Or try and drug his drink.

'_They better not be having a good time,'_ Aerrow thought darkly. Why oh why didn't he just given his ticket to Junko? Why oh why?

Maybe he should dance for a while, then try and devise a plan to get out of this.

Leaving his drink on the table, and making a mental note to not drink it when he got back, he made his way into the crowd.

* * *

Dark Ace scanned the crowd, yawning hugely. Master Cyclonis was feeling generous today, and decided to give them the day off. And by them, she meant Ravess, Snipe, and him. Of course, there was a catch…

"Why don't you and them go down to that…Rave of the Season party?" she suggested sweetly.

Translation: Go there. Or _**else**_.

So, they dusted off their party/rave clothes, got dressed up, took the tickets and Chroma Crystals from Master Cyclonis hand (Three for each; she _so_ was planning this), and flew to the Rave.

And it was boring.

A bunch of teen and young adults making out and grinding. No challenge, unless you count drugging some random girl's drink challenging like Mr. Snipe was doing. Unlike Snipe, he (Dark Ace) had already gotten several hit-upon by several girls and boys, but he bluntly turned them down. He wasn't interested.

In fact, nothing at this stupid Rave was interesting. He rather be fighting Aerrow, who, he mused, was very breathtaking all concentrated and sweaty like that…

"I'm bored," a voice interrupted.

Dark Ace lazily flicked his eyes to the voluptuous figure next to him. Ravess was dressed in shiny black pants, plus some deadly looking high-heeled boots of the same shiny blackness. A dark burgundy medium-sleeved top and dark red vest completed her outfit. She looked every inch what a fetishist fantasizes, Dark Ace thought, flicking his eyes back to the worming mass. He and the siblings were sent to the green area. Snipe was at the bar, hitting and failing with the ladies, drugging the wrong drinks. He and Ravess were in the VIP lounge, being fawned upon.

"So how many times you were hit on tonight so far?"

He looked in surprisment at her. Usually, she and him didn't talk to each other unless to sneer and pick at each other's faults. Was she being _civil_ to him?

"…Eighteen," he answered, going along. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Un-huh. How many were red-heads?"

…Ohh, that _bitch_.

"…"

"Judging your answer, the answer is 'two' and both were girls," she concluded, smirking at him. "Funny, I thought I saw a male redhead in the mass of civilians…"

"…" Giving her a glare (to show her that he had enough; not to look for the supposed red-head male oh no) he got up and wormed his way to the crowd.

Ravess smirked smugly behind his back. He was **so** easy to tempt…

* * *

On the dance floor, Aerrow's desire to strangulate Finn was now a fully thought out _plan_. Already he'd been groped, grabbed at, and more. He nearly had it. But other than that, he did feel better about this party/Rave/whatever than before. Dancing made him feel free and alive, as it was almost like fighting with the Dark Ace, the evil yet handsome Talon…He did not just think that, he shook his head. He did not think that the Dark Ace was handsome. Although, he mused, he could vaguely see how he could be…

Then he felt the brush of someone's hips and chest and everything went out the window in shocked anger. Four count 'em, _four _times already since he hit the floor that someone grinded against his ass (1). And this smart guy thought-! Ohhh…Aerrow would show him. He'll show him _good_.

Snapping his hips backwards, he began a slow and leisurely grind against the crotch. When Aerrow felt the man try to move, he brought both of his hands and pinned the offending hips to his backside. He wanted it; Aerrow thought darkly, why pull away? Then he began to move his hips to the beat. The other resigned themselves to follow. After a while though, Aerrow couldn't stand it to dance/grind with some random no-face stranger. He whipped around to be face-to-face with the offender. Looking up coyly, it slowly turned to shock when he realized who it was.

Unfamiliar brown hair did nothing to disguise the chiseled face and ruby orbs. Aerrow may not be smart as Piper, but he wasn't fooled easily as the other people were.

_**What rhymes with No face?**_ The voice of reason whispered in his head.

He was grinding against the Dark Ace.

Oh. Shit.

* * *

All the Dark Ace wanted was some time alone from Ravess.

…Okay, whom was he kidding? He wanted to see if Aerrow was here.

And some _smartass_ decided to start rubbing against him!

He was merely passing by, and then he started to be backwards-humped by a mere teen from the looks like it. When he tried to draw away, two hands pinned his hips onto the ass with crushing force. Wincing, he couldn't help but remember his own little sky knight's grip, when they had their rare moments of wrestling. Sighing and resigning that he was going nowhere, he began to follow the pace the other one set up. At least he has red hair like Aerrow…the Dark Ace mused lightly.

Then the boy whipped around and, lo and behold, it _was_ Aerrow.

Dark Ace watched as the coy face Aerrow was making turn into shock. He was doing the same inside his head.

He was grinding against Aerrow.

Oh. Shit.

He must get-

_This is your once-in-a-lifetime opportunity,_ a voice whispered inside his head, sounding too much like Master Cyclonis. _And no one's stopping you. Plus, look at his face underneath the shock. You know he wants it also._

Oh fuck Ravess, and let fate fuck Snipe too. Long and Hard, for both of them. Right now, he was busy with Aerrow.

Curling an arm around that pretty waist, Dark Ace brought Aerrow closer.

* * *

Oh. Shit.

The words repeated like a mantra in his head. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that it was the Dark Ace. He couldn't believe that he was in a club.

He couldn't believe that the man could feel so warm, and the fact that his arm sent sparks shooting down his spine.

His mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out but a squeak. He heard the low rumble in the older man's chest; he was chuckling. At him. Aerrow knew he should be angry, but all he felt was slight embarrassment and…joy?

_**Get. REAL. He's your enemy. Or have you forgotten that already?** _the voice of reason sneered at Aerrow in his head. He shook his head, getting rid of the cobwebs.

"Stop…No…We shouldn't…you're-"

"I'm what?" Dark Ace interrupted, leaning in –too close- to Aerrow's face. He whispered, voice low but clear in Aerrow's ear.

"I'm your enemy? I'm the Dark Ace? I'm what? I'm interested in you? Oh yes Aerrow," he breathed, eyes getting darker at Aerrow's shocked and blushing face. "I'm very interested in you. Very. But come now, Aerrow, we're not in battle. We're on a dance floor. So let's…forget these…formalities. Let's forget that we're enemies and just, this once, let's pretend that I'm a hot sexy smart guy interested in a very cute and interesting young man, hmm?" the Dark Ace smirked, eyes dimming into dark red. Aerrow was at a loss. Forget that they were enemies? Never! But…

_This is the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, _a voice whispered, pushing away the voice of reason. _Once-in-a-lifetime. Who knows when you'll have this opportunity to let yourself go?_

…Screw it. Let Piper and Finn see him. Let people realize that a Sky Knight was dancing with a Talon. Screw them all. He was going to dance with Dark Ace.

"…Okay." He said.

He took Dark Ace's hand.

"Let's dance," Aerrow answered.

* * *

Shelly was tired. She was soooo lucky that she got tickets to this Rave party, and yay! She was popular! She flirted with every guy she saw and…Oh My God. Shelly stopped everything.

There were two hot men.

Two hot men on the dance floor dancing together.

One was tall and handsome, brown hair and ruby red eyes. His tan skin glided against the shorter one's paler skin, wrapping an arm around the fit waist. His mischievous hand crept up the shorter (though equally hot) one's shirt, showing off washboard abs. The other responded by wrapping his arms around the other, emerald eyes ignited with passion and fiery red hair nestled underneath the dark one's chin. They danced

And how they danced…

Shelly was reminded of two swans, or flowers, or something. It was beautifully…elegant? Yeah elegant was the word. Like two roses twining and blooming together. Shelly didn't noticed when her jaw dropped to the floor she was that entranced.

The high, pop-like techno beat had switched into something altogether different. For one, this had words…

Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor

_Just for the attention_

_Cause that's just ridiculous...ly odd._

_Well, she sure is going to get it_

_Here's the setting_

_Fashion magazines line the walls now_

_The walls line the bullet holes_

She watched the two men intertwine with each other…

"Shelly?"

She snapped out of her trance to look at her best friend.

"What were you looking at?"

Shelly turned back to the scene. They were gone, swallowed by the crowd.

"Nothing," she replied hastily. "I just thought I saw something."

* * *

Ravess glared at the crowd. Dark Ace didn't arrive yet. She turned around again, thoughtfully. She thought she saw them, but the crowd swallowed them up. They were gone.

* * *

A new song had popped up.

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't_

Aerrow never felt so hot. He felt like he was melting into Dark Ace, melting, joinging as one…

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

Lust controlling his brain, Aerrow reached up and crushed his lips into the older man's. There, they began a passionate lip-lock between the two of them, grinding and dancing all the same.

At long last, they came up for air. They stood there, transfixed in each other gazes.

Then the lights went on and the strobe lights went off.

The music stopped.

The Rave was over.

* * *

"Wasn't that amazing?" breathed Finn.

They were walking back to the Condor. Finn had streamers all over him. Piper looked smugly happy. Aerrow looked stoic.

"Aerrow? Yo dude, you in there?" Finn asked, lightly rapping on Aerrow's skull. Aerrow brushed Finn's hand away, shaking his head.

"…Yeah," came the scatter-brained answer. Piper frowned. Aerrow was acting different than usual. She sidled up to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked helpfully. Aerrow shook his head.

"Just…want to thing about…some things," he replied. "By myself." Piper nodded and went up ahead where Finn was. Aerrow instinctively brought a hand to his lips.

He kissed the Dark Ace.

And liked it.

* * *

Master Cyclonis looked at the trio as they came in. "Well?" she asked. Ravess shrugged. Snipe was sulking and the Dark Ace wasn't saying anything at all.

"It was fine, Master," Ravess replied. Master Cyclonis looked to Dark Ace.

"What about you, Dark Ace? Did you liked it?"

He stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. Then he regained his composure and gave a indifferent shrug, drawling:

"It was boring."

"I'll say," grunted Snipe, not meeting any one's eyes. Master Cylonis nodded.

"Very well, dismissed," she said and went back to tinkering with her crystals. The trio dispersed, going back to their rooms. It wasn't until he was in the safety of his room, locked to door, before he fell to the floor with a thump.

He.

Just.

Kissed.

Aerrow.

And.

Aerrow.

Kissed.

Back.

Oh.

My.

_Lord._

Suddenly his face twisted into a dark smirk. He couldn't wait to fight Aerrow again…soon, he hoped…soon…

* * *

(1) I'd figure that it would be four grinds from random strangers before Aerrow snaps XD Hope you liked it! Bye!


End file.
